


The Rapture Lighthouse's Library

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: As does Jack, Atlas does care about Jack, Brigid Tenenbaum doesn't truly care about the Little Sister's, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frank Fontaine doesn't care about Jack at all, He Gets a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack is Atlas' son, Jack's Trigger Words, Medical Experimentation, Mental Conditioning, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Subject Delta has a family, Subject Delta has his memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: A series of stories about the BioShock Character and their relationships. Atlas does care about Jack and considered him a son
Relationships: Atlas & Jack (BioShock), Atlas & Little Sister (BioShock), Atlas (BioShock) & Subject Delta (BioShock), Atlas - Relationship, Eleanor Lamb & Little Sister (BioShock), Eleanor Lamb & Subject Delta, Jack & Little Sister (BioShock), Subject Delta & Little Sister (BioShock)
Kudos: 4





	The Rapture Lighthouse's Library

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prodigal Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282998) by [Malice_and_Macarons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malice_and_Macarons/pseuds/Malice_and_Macarons). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't right about Atlas' voice, Jack isn't sure why or how he knows that but he slowly starts to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I've recently started writing stories about BioShock and thought I might as well post them. These shorts are heavily inspired by The Prodigal Son by Malice_and_Macarons, Fathoms of Depravity by CynicalLion and Delta's Heart SagaSeries Neriad13e. This first story is a set up for a few of the other stories in this little series. Not all of them are going to be connected but some of them will be.

Date: 16/12/20  
Time: 3:27 pm - 4:12 pm

Jack had no idea what Atlas was being so horrible, he had thought his Father would be happy to see him again after so long but he wasn’t. There was something not quite… right about his voice. His accent wasn’t as thick as Jack remembered it nor did he mention anything about the Little Sisters or the Big Daddy’s or even Delta. He _knew_ as soon as he met “Atlas” in Neptune’s Bounty that, this man wasn’t his father. 

He moved all wrong and his footsteps were different, he held himself differently as well. He hated the Little Sister’s which was wrong. His Father had cared about the Little Sister had wanted to save them, he had never treated them like they were anything but human but this man was. He rescued as many of the Little Sister’s as he was able. 

He knew he had missed a few and he had wanted to save them but couldn’t. “Atlas” _forced_ him to continue on. Every time he rescued a Little Sister he would turn off his radio and go to a place he knew “Atlas” couldn’t see him and told the Little Sister he was safe now, but that she shouldn’t trust Tenenbaum completely. 

The Little Sister listened and understood perfectly. He was more than glad, to them, he smelled like a Big Daddy… they would trust his words over that of Tenenbaum. They would no longer be Little Sister’s completely even with most of the mental conditioning gone there would still be some effect left behind.  
  
Killing Ryan had been incredibly satisfying, he only wished he had been able to take his time, he had asked one of the Little Sister to rework a Vita-Chamber with “Atlas” genetic makeup. He knew Delta was going to need all the help he could get. Killing him had been the most painful thing Jack had ever done. He quickly made his way to Bathysphere and back to the surface. 

Tenenbaum had been terribly shocked when she realised, the girls wanted to stay with him, she hadn’t been able to convince them otherwise. Jack turned the Rapture Lighthouse into a home for him and his girls. Tenenbaum would occasionally stop by to check on the girl’s and make sure they were growing properly. 

Looking after them was exhausting but it was incredibly rewarding at the same time. He eventually came with a method of harvesting ADAM using the sea slugs. They had a large pond on the island where the slugs were kept. Thankfully they bread quickly and didn’t require much upkeep which was good. It was a secret he kept from Tenenbaum, she didn’t need to know that he had a steady supply of pure ADAM.

Because he had been created using ADAM he didn’t need as much of it. He would need to top up if he had been using his Plasmid’s a lot but now that he wasn’t in any danger, thus he wasn’t going through his supply as quickly. He still used them regularly but didn’t lose as much ADAM. He had also developed a way to get EVE. 

Thankfully the girl’s body’s were still indestructible as they had been when they were Little Sister, it was one less thing he had to worry about. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would have more girls to look after. He wasn’t sure _how_ he knew he just did. He sometimes wished he had a better understanding of his abilities but he didn’t. 

10 years later Tenenbaum disappeared, he knew exactly where he had gone. He made preparations for his soon to be guests. She was gone for almost three months, then the Long-range radio she had given to him crackled to life and told him he would be having guests soon. He couldn’t help but smile. He just hoped his plan had worked and his father would be alright and was able to help Delta through Rapture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think. The next story should be up soon. This story is the fourth BioShock story I've written. I haven't finished the first one but that's going to be a complete all of its own


End file.
